Shooting Star
by HaileyChan15
Summary: What if Mello's name is the same as his personality? When he wishes on a shooting star, lots of things can happen!
1. Meet Mello

Authors Comments before reading this fanfic!: Hello This is my first ever fanfic ever so plz dont judge hard! Also this chapter is short i know its just that i wanted to make it short xD the rest will be longer!

Key!

when it's bold it's when someone is thinking

_slanted like this is when i am narrating_

Before i begin I would like to thank my BEST FRIEND JC!(aka JCGURL201) She helped me edit it!

The way I came up with this story is somehow I came up with the word buff then day and we started making jokes about how Mello isn't not buff and Light is. Then she said "Want me to write a fanfic?" I said "Sure." after 5 more minutes making jokes, she said she didnt want to do it. She told me to do it. I started it and it came out hilarious!

alright that's it enjoy the Fanfic!

--Mello's POV--

Hi my name is Buff. You wanna know why my name is Buff?

Okay…..it all started 5 months ago and I saw how big my arm was! It was huge! 9 inches. Then I thought my name should be Buff that's how my name came to be!

I woke up by my sister's voice "Get Up! Buff!" She said I got up! **YAY first day of middle school. I am so excited my best friend Matt is walking with me! I felt safe with Matt around**. "Get ready for school!" my sister yelled! **I am so very excited. Except one thing Matt got a new friend last year and they been hanging out a lot. They met in summer camp and some how he moved here. I've gotten to know him and now we are "friends" too. His is name is Light……Bagami? No…Kagami? I got it! Light Yagami. He thinks he is so tough. I am only afraid that by the end of this school year Matt is going to dump me for Light. I don't want to be friendless!**

--Misa's POV--

**My brother is so annoying. Ever since 5 month ago he wanted to be called Buff! His real name is Mihael Keehl! Since we live in the Whammy house we go by Mello. Anyways since I am a famous actor I go by my real, name Misa Amane. It gets real frustrating to have to live him. He acts like a child still.**

--Matt's POV--

"Sup M-Buff?" I asked. I totally forgot about his new "name". Mello just sat there. I wonder what he was thinking.

Finally Mello said something. "Nice weather we are having?" Mello said. "Yeah its really nice" I said. **Mello is getting kinda boring. I mean he was fun when we were 9 but now he acts like a kid still. **"Can't wait till middle school!" Mello said. "You know why? Because you are the best friend in the whole world!"

"WOW" I said **I was very shocked he said that.**

_**Mello and Matt walked to school together.**_

alright the end! I know Mello's personality is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off, But that's how the story goes watch you will see.:P


	2. Cafeteria

Alright the long talk before a fanfic xD

Umm plz read chapter 1 for keys and why is it bold and all thanks.

Declaimer:::

I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT LEAH!

I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE

and yah i know its kinda weird. Like Mello is all neardy. I am planning to explain that later on xD

umm yah plz keep reading other chapters plzzz and review this chapter!

-- Misa's POV --

"Mel I mean Buff what happened in school today?" I asked

**This is the part where he goes on and on about his day. I have to ask him this or else he cries and says why doesn't anyone care about me! So I wait about a minute and sneak into my room and he doesn't notice. **"Today in school I went to 1st period and it was so fun-" Mello said. I quickly went to my room. I turn on the radio, Waka Laka was on. Yay my favorite song!

"Waka Laka's so magical and tender fantasy. Waka Laka's never- ending story. Glory, Glory, Glory-" I started to sing along. I totally forgot about Mello and raised the volume.

--Mello's POV--

"In 5th period I saw this really cute girl named Leah Sparks she was so-" I paused. I turned around. Misa wasn't there. I heard music coming from another room. Misa left. I started to cry. "NOBODY CARES ABOUT ME!" I screamed over and over. Misa came out of her room. "Stop acting like a baby!" Misa shouted. "What!?!?!?!?!" I asked.

-- Misa's POV --

**I better say sorry before he "has a heart attack"**

"I am sorry look Me I mean buff, you are really buff! Look at your arms!" I lied. "You really think so?" Mello said "Ummm….. Yeah I do." I said quickly. "Yeah I am. You are the best sister ever Misa!" Mello said as he stop crying. He blew his nose in a tissue he found on the floor. Then he wiped his tears. We went down to get dinner. Mello and I usually sit together because he afraid of people picking on him, but today Matt saw us and joined us in line. My best friend Naomi Misora waved at me. "Hey Misa we saved you a seat!" Naomi shouted from across the room. I hurried and grabbed my lunch. Mello was still deciding about what to get tuna or salmon. I thought about leaving Mello with Matt**. I should go eat with my friends for once! Besides he with Matt. **I hurried to the table Naomi was sitting. "OMG I am so happy to sit with you guys!" I said so happy. "What about your geeky weido brother?" Kiki said. "Oh haha he with his friend Matt." I said.

-- Matt's POV --

I quickly grabbed the tuna. I am not a big fan of salmons. I looked at Mello he was following me like a little puppy. "Ummm you are not going to sit with Misa?" I asked. Mello nodded his head No. "Well where is Misa?" I asked. "I don't know" Mello replied. "Can I eat with you?" "Sure" I lied I didn't want to be embarrassed by Mello. "YAY I never sat with my best friend before!" He Yelled. Practically everyone in the cafeteria heard! I blushed I didn't want to be seen with Mello. While Mello was making a long speech about how we first met in kindergarten I found Light sitting next to Ryuzaki, Near, and Matsuda. "Hello what you guys talking about?" I asked. "Call of Duty 8 they released it in Japan." Matsuda said. I took a seat. "Dammit I just bought Call of Duty 7 on eBay!" I said. "Well I order mines on Amazon already!" Light said. "Hey Matt where did you go?" Mello yelled while coming toward the table. Oh, here he comes. The rest of my friends left. "Oh My Gosh, I joined the Chess club! I finally got grades to qualify to join!" Mello said. "Greaaaaat." I said. "You can join if you want." Mello said. " No thanks" I replied.


	3. Crushed

Disclamer!: i dont own Death Note. Nor JC.

I just own the storyline and Leah and Emma.

* * *

Alright well I dont really have much to say!

o wait I remember!

Yes I know Emma is in my other story but i wanted to add her in!

Umm thats it i think....

* * *

The Next day!

--Matt's POV--

"OMG Mello you take forever to get ready for school!" I said. While waiting at the door of his room. "I am almost there! I am putting on my fuzzy sweater!" Mello said. "What happened to all that leather you used to wear?" I asked. **He use to be the coolest guy in school just because he wore leather. I would wear leather too, just that I like my red and black stripes shirt and sometimes a vest and don't forget my goggles. I always wear them! **"Leather is dangerous!" Mello said. "Umm yeah sure Mello." I said.

~5 minutes pasted~

"Mello what are you doing in there!" I asked. "Shhh! I am saying goodbye to my babies." Mello said. I took a peek inside Mello's room. There was a bunch of stuffed animals lying all over his bed. "Goodbye Pumpkin, goodbye pinky." Mello said. I grabbed Mello by the arm. "Let's go!" I said. "Nuooo I forgot Sally! I love you Sally!" Mello said while trying be let go. I had enough strength to pull him outside his dorm. We walked to school not far because we practically live in the school. Mello was very quite. I am sure its nothing. "Well Mello I got to go to science see you at homeroom. Bye." I said. Then I caught up with Light. Light and I had every class together except homeroom. "Bye Bye Matt. You are my BFF!" Mello shouted. Everyone who was outside could hear. Then people started laughing at him and pointed fingers. One kid even had his camera phone out. I walked to Science.

--Mello POV--

I walked to Math. I always suck at math. Though ever since 5 month ago I have been trying to get good grades. There she was. The sweet little innocent girl. She looked so hot in that purple hoodie. I looked around. Everyone practically had a date. I should ask Leah out. I walked over to her. Then out of nowhere a blue bowed girl came out. Then a blue hair girl came running toward them.

--Leah's POV--

Emma was running toward us. "JC! Leah guess what I got? Fruits Basket. Leah you know how u told me how Kyo is so cute. Well I decided to try it out! I read the first chapter and it's so sad/awesome." Emma said. "Yeah see I told you its good!" I said. "What about High School Debut!?!?!?!?!?" JC said. "I am going to read that too sis!" Emma said. Emma was JC long lost twin. They look exactly alike. Well not totally. She has blue hair, purple eyes. While JC has purple hair blue eyes. But there face is so similar. Emma looked up. Then JC. I was wondering what they were looking at. So I looked up to. A blonde girlish looking guy was standing there with a smile. "Hi Leah, my name is Mello." Mello said. "Oh hi Mello." I said. I knew him since kindergarten though he changed a lot. He use to be the coolest guy in school along with the others. Ryuzaki, Light, Matt, Mello, and Matsuda. Since last year. He went to the bottom of the list. It's like I don't even know him anymore. "Awkward." JC said. "Let's get out of here Emma." I heard JC whisper to Emma. They left. "I wanted to know if maybe you want to maybe-." Mello said. Just then my boyfriend came. "Hey Leah-pop." My boyfriend said. "Hey Mello this is my boyfriend Matsuda, Matsuda this is Mello." I said. "Oh I know him your Matt geeky friend!" He said. "Matsuda don't be so rude." I whisper to him. Then smiled at Mello trying to be nice. 'What did you wanted to say again?" I asked. "It's nothing." Mello said. Mello walked away. "Wonder what he wanted." Matsuda said. "OKAY CLASS LISTEN UP!" Mrs. Romana said.

~Later on that Day. ~--Matt's POV--

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no one will ever love me!" Mello said while leaning on my shoulder. Then I started to blush everyone was looking. Pointing finger and taking pictures. I just wanted to get home. We finally got there. Mello eye were puffy. From all that crying. "Well I got to go Mello I have to study see you tomorrow?" I ask while leaving.

--Mello's POV--

I was so depress. Not really, but I didn't have any other way to explain my feelings. I went to Misa Room. There was a note on her bed. It said:

_Dear Mello, _

_I went to America to shoot a commercial. I will be back in a week or so. Please don't do anything stupid._

_Your sister,_

_Misa. _

I went back to my room. "Guess it only you and me Sally, Pinky, Gabriella, Katy, Cat, Chicken Little, Sophie, Sparky, Sparkles, Spot, Veggie, Cali, Baby, Snowflake, and Cupcake." I said while sighing.


	4. Video Games

Diclaimer!: I DONT OWN DEATH NOTE OR CALL OF DUTY OR DORA THE EXPLORER OR WONDER PETS XDDDDD

* * *

YES I know STUPID! Light is in the way of Mello and Matt friendship ._. T.T but that's how the story goes

* * *

--Matt's POV--

I felt sorry for Mello so I came over his dorm. I knocked on the door. I knocked five times. I could hear music coming from the room. "The wheels on the bus goes round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town" . Then I started to scream "Mello Open up." I said while knocking. He finally opened the door. "What's up?" Mello said. Then turning off the music. "Guess what I got? Call of Duty 7! I know it hasn't come out yet, but I found it on eBay. You want to come over and play it?" I said. "NO! You know I hate WAR games. I for once is never playing that game!" Mello said. "How dare you. You my friend are a bad influence. "Mello said. "Whoa what's wrong with you man. Chill ax." I said. "Ever since the end of 5th grade you changed a whole lot." I said. "Well I don't see a change" Mello said. I left his dorm. I was heading toward my dorm. I grabbed my phone and dialed Matsuda's number. The phone rang. "Hello-" the voicemail said. "Yo Matsuda." I said. Barley noticing it was his voice voicemail. "Sorry I can't pick up the phone I am busy!" the voicemail said. Then I heard Leah and Matsuda laughing in the background. "Leave a message after the beep." The voicemail said. Beeeeep. "Yo Matsuda want to come over and play Call of Duty 7? I just got it in the mail. Call me back." I left a message for him. I got to my dorm. I sat down on the sofa. Thinking about why Mello is acting weird. Just then the someone was knocking on the door. Yes its Matsuda coming over. I opened the door it was Mello. He was wearing a shirt that said "I love grandma" He didn't know his grandma! "Hello Matt! Guess what I came over to play PS3!" Mello said. "Yesh Call of Duty 7" I shouted. "Nuoo! I brought some games, fun games too!" Mello said. "Older version of call of Duty?" I asked. "No!" Mello shouted. "Mario? Zelda? Tetris?" I asked. "No! NO! NOOO!" Mello screamed. "Then what?" I asked. "Dora the explorer: Help our Earth and The Wonder Pets: Save the whales! Those are my favorite games." Mello explains "Whoa sounds like fun but-" I said. "Great let's play Wonder Pets first!" Mello suggested. "Sureee…"I said. We played for hours Mello did not want to stop. He wanted so bad to finish the game and save the whale. We started at 10:58 and its 5:03 p.m. "Hey Mello I am getting hungry I am going to get a snack." I said. "Okay." Mello replied. His eyes were focus on the screen. As I was walking I saw Light by the machine. He asks if I wanted to come over and play Call of Duty 6. I said "Hell yeah!" I said. Light gave out a fake laugh. I went over to his dorm. We played for hours. It was 9 p.m. I totally forgot about Mello. I made up an excuse to leave. While I was heading back I saw note on my door. It said:

_Yo Matt, _

_I can't get inside. I was coming over your dorm to play Call of Duty 7. I knocked and knocked no one was there. I just heard some crying. I hope no one jacked your stuff. _

_-Matsuda_

Why didn't he just text me? I open my door. There he was Mello sitting on the couch where I left him. He was still playing the Wonder Pets. I could tell he had been crying, his eyes were puffy. "Why are you crying?" I asked. "A bad guy wanted to kill you." Mello said. "How do you know he wanted to kill me?" I asked. "He said, Come on Matt let's kill some ass!" Mello explains. "Oh my gosh Mello that means to have fun." I said. "By the way where were you? You said you were going to get a snack." Mello said. "Oh it wouldn't take my dollar." I said hoping somehow he doesn't get mad. "Oh I hate it when that happens. One time I went to the snack machine and it wouldn't take my dollar. So I kept trying and trying. I waited there for 7 hours straight. So I know how you feel." Mello smiled. "Yeah…….." I said.

* * *

PLZ STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
